Could it be Magic?
by Rina Artemia Okumura
Summary: Serena is confident not clumsly has a demon butler and is going to hogwarts with harry. has some kuroshitsuji/Black Butler in it mostly just ancecters and sebby. please read and review


**Author: Rina Artemia Okumura**

 **Story Name: Could it be magic?**

 **Chapter 1:**

 **A/N: hi this is my story about what would happen if Serena was confident smart and not clumsy and she and the scouts went to Hogwarts with Harry Potter.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Authors notes will be **(presented like this)** now on with the story

At Hogwarts in Dumbledore's office a woman that looked around 20 years old with dark green hair and crimson eyes in a green sailor uniform stood in front of the head master.

"So you're telling me that you are Sailor Pluto one of the protectors of the Moon Princes, but isn't that all a legend?" the headmaster questioned.

"Yes and Harry Potter is in danger if he dies then chaos will rise again and our Princess as well as the world will be in grave peril." Setsuna A.K.A Sailor Pluto answered, "I would like to enrol all of the Sailor Scouts, and I could de-age them to start in first year with Harry."

"Ok."

"And I could teach the magical mythology class you are starting this year."

"Yes I will see you on the 1st of September."

 _ **Tokyo Japan next day**_

"Ok so that's the plan." Setsuna had just finished explaining the plan.

"May Darien come?" Serena asked.

"Yes and your letters should be arriving soon, may I de-age you now?" Setsuna asked.

"Yes!" The scouts sans Serena-who replied "if you must" - said at the same time.

Setsuna mumbled some words; once she stopped they all sans Setsuna looked like their 11 year old selves. An owl landed on a table with 5 letters.

"Hime, Ami, Lita, Rae, come and get your letters." Mina shouted.

The letters read-

 **Dear sailor scouts,**

 **I am the only person that knows of your identities and I appreciate you protecting Harry. You will be starting as 1** **st** **years along with Darien.**

 **First years will need;**

 **-uniforms**

 **-One (black) robe.**

 **-One (black) pointed hat.**

 **And a wand.**

 **I will supply you with everything else you require. You will have your own rooms in your house quarters. You may bring any pet/s you wish I will see you on the 1** **st** **September.**

 **Professor Albus** **Percival Wulfric Brian** **Dumbledore. Headmaster of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry.**

"So they really think that we are doing this for them we are only doing this to save us from having to fight chaos again and so that I will not be in danger. Hum... oh well we only have one day until we are expected, let us go to diagon ally" Serena said

 _ **One hour later**_ __

"We will be using Floo powder to get to diagon ally now you can all speak English cant you"

"Setsuna I am appalled you think I don't, you know I speak every language and of course the girls can, remember that mission to England 2 years ago?"Serena announced angrily.

"Yes my Hime, I'm sorry now please follow me" Setsuna threw some powder in o the fire place and shouted "diagon ally"

 _ **England- wizarding world- diagon ally**_

"This place is awesome!" Mina says

Everyone else is looking around in awe Setsuna and Serena however seat dropped anime style.

"Girls do not embarrass me here please or do anything stupid that could ruin my image, thank you."

The scouts all bow respectfully "Yes Hime we are so sorry."

"Setsuna I want a butler." Serena says

"What type of butler would you want Hime, a demon, an angel or something else?"

"Well demons are the most loyal so I'll take a demon the same one that my great grandfather had, Sebastian, the best part is he will not take my soul thanks to Ceils' orders." Serena says with a smirk that only someone related to the great Ciel Vincent Phantomhive could accomplish.

"Of course Hime let's go somewhere more private"

 _Serena's' P.O.V_

Setsuna and I walk in to a dark alley; I already know what to do so I cut my wrist and let my blood drop on the floor in the pentagram symbol that is Sebastian's.

Next all I can see is black, no Setsuna just black.

"Sebastian come out at once that is an order!"

" Yes boc-chan." he appears out from the shadows he looks the exact same as when I saw him 150 years ago, "Boc-chan what do you wish from this contract."

"You will protect me at all costs , never lie to me, always follow my orders and serve me as my butler no one is to know of your status as a demon unless I say so and because I cannot give you my soul I will give you the role as my advisor over my kingdoms do you agree?"

"I did serve your great grandfather so why not. Yes I accept now where would you like the contract mark to be placed"

"In respect, considering you are the same demon, I shall choose my right eye no one at Hogwarts knows me so I can say my family manor was burnt down and my parents died then I was kidnapped and that is why I wear an eye patch. Besides it is the truth my family manor did burn down and my parents did die so I don't see why not." I say

"Yes my mistress now please try not to scream this may hurt a little." He places a hand over my eye and I feel a burning pain travelling throughout my body.

"Ahhhh!" I scream as I feel sleep take me over.

 _Normal/nobody's P.O.V_

Sebastian catches his young mistress before she collides with the floor. The alley way becomes light Setsuna rums over when she sees her princess in the strange mans arms.

"What happened to her? Who are you? Did you do this?"Setsuna reels off lots of unnecessary questions. Just as Sebastian was about to ask who she was Serena awoke.

"My lady, do you know this woman?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes, she is to be treated with respect as she is one of my protectors and the Time master. Oh and Sebastian you are to call me boc-chan or young master or lord do you understand?" Serena asked/demanded.

"Yes my lord."

"Now let's go. We can't be late and we still have to shop."

Serena walks out of the alley and goes up to her friends she mentally tells them who the man is.

"Does anyone want a pet," Setsuna asks, "my treat"

"Well I don't see why not; let's have a look shall we?" Serena says.

They all walk in to a shop filled with owls, cats, rats, toad and snakes.

Darien got a silvery grey cat, named shadow.

Lita and Ami got a white owl with one blue eye and one green eye, named Misty Storm or Misty for short.

Serena got a boa-constrictor a baby one named, Ciel.

Next they went to the wand shop Oliveanders. When they opened the door and elderly man appeared out of no where.

"Ah new students now girl with the silver and black hair come here." Oliveander said

'So much disrespect' Serena was about to say something about it but Sebastian beat her to it.

"Please treat lady Phantomhive with respect after all her family has served the queen of England for almost 1000 years now **( I put a random number I don't know how long the Phantomhives' served the queen for)**."

"Oh my I am so sorry now please hold out you wand arm-"Oliveander was cut off by Rae.

"Sorry sir but we are the ones who need the custom made wands connected with the planets." He handed the girls and Setsuna their wands. And they left after paying 10 gallons each. (Serena's was made of demon wood, demon hair (Sebastian's) and a ice dragons heart string)

 _ **Next day kings cross station platform 9 and 10.**_

"So how do we get to platform 9 ¾?" Mina asked.

"Well considering the fact that there is a woman breaking the promise of secrets I suggest we follow her. Oh and I already know where it is so just follow me." Serena said. **(I'm sorry I can't spell the right word so I just used 'promise')**

When they passed the family the one who looked in charge a woman with red hair probably the mother, asked,

"Oh hello do you need some help getting to the platform?"

Serna turned around and glared at the woman, "And who are you, may I ask?"

"Oh, I'm Molly Weasley and this is Fred, Gorge, Percy, Ronald and Ginny."

"No, we do not need your help we are very capable, Sebastian get my luggage and hand me Ciel."

"Young lady I don't care who you are but that is no way to treat your father especial calling him by HIS NAME!" she shouted at Serena. Molly stared at Serena in shock when she started laughing at her and the other girls even Setsuna joined in,

"You think _he_ is my father, oh my, my father died a long time ago this is my butler and as for who I am I am the head of the Phantomhive family a pure blood. So I suggest you treat me with respect! Sebastian where is Ciel?"

 _Ronald's P.O.V_

The butler pulled something out of his sleeve, and it was a snake! Then they all walked on to the platform with another boy.

'Oh my god she has a snake. Bloody hell she must be a Slytherin!'

 _ **On the train**_

 _Serena P.O.V_

We began looking around for a compartment when a young boy ran up to us.

"Excuse me miss?" he asks nervously

"Hello sweetie what's your name?"

"Umm... Harry Potter"

"Well then what do you need Harry?" I asked.

"Umm well... I was wondering if I could sit with you. The thing is I don't have any friends here or at my home so I thought you looked like a nice person and I wanted to be your friend." Harry said.

"Why of course, Harry, I would love to be your friends. Now come on we have a special compartment, follow me." I said. We walk to the very front of the train where the Professors sat in their compartments. There was one door that had a golden crescent moon in the middle of it.

 _ **At Hogwarts just before sorting**_

Harry, Serena and the scouts (Darien too always) stood outside the doors that lead into the great hall. Harry and Serena were now great friends. Everyone was talking when McGonagall walked out,

"There are four houses and during your stay at Hogwarts your house will be like your family. The houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin." Now when I call out your name you shall be sorted." They all walked in to the hall. A girl walked up to Serena and said

"This place is amazing you will never find any place better."

"No you are wrong my home is bigger than the whole school no my palace is about 10 times the size of the school and grounds."

Just as the girl was about to reply names started to be called out.

"Lita Jupiter."

Lita ran up to the stool

'Hello moon hat how are you?'

'Ahh princess Jupiter I am fine now where to place you?'

'As long as I am with Hime I do not care.'

"GRYFFINDOR"

"Rae Mars"

"SLYTHERIN"

"Ami Mercury"

"RAVENCLAW"

"Mina Venus"

"HUFFLEPUFF"

"Darien Earth"

"GRYFFINDOR"

"Serena Moon..."

'Hello moon hat'

'Hello princess now I don't believe I can sort you'

"Serena belongs in all the houses I cannot sort her however she may choose a house for herself, now then, what house?"

"Slytherin"

"Harry Potter"

"SLYTHERIN"

Gobsmacked the Slytherin began to chore 'We have Potter!'Over and over again

And that was a day that would most defiantly go down in history.

 **Thank you for reading. This chapter is quite long and I wrote this a while ago so I spent around an hour editing it. Also I have a new keyboard and mouse so im getting use to them to.**

 **Please review!**

 **Bye~**


End file.
